BoosterCroc
BoosterCroc (born ) is a Malaysian YouTuber, vlogger and gamer. Some exceptions happen when BoosterCroc makes Gacha Mini Movies or video submissions to Gachatube, where his subscription count would drastically increase for a short period of time. Before being well known a Gachatuber, BoosterCroc did random play-throughs, parodies, toy reviews and reactions. But starting from February 7, 2018, he is notorious for his Gacha videos, most of which are series, edits, parodies and paints. The name "BoosterCroc" was formed by the initials of his real first and last names (B and C). "Booster" as a random word. And "Croc" as Booster's favourite animal he fears. History Joining YouTube BoosterCroc joined YouTube on July 15th 2015, uploading random contents every Saturday. In the beginning, he uploaded recordings of his favourite games he discovered from YouTube, being played and reviewd by other YouTubers such as Pewdiepie, Jacksepticeye and Markiplier. But of course, these videos did not take him far as none of them got more than 100 views. Legoverse On May 15, 2016, BoosterCroc released a trailer where he would make a stop-motion animation series using Legos called Legoverse. Legoverse was uploaded on a random schedule and ran with twelve episodes from 17 May 2016 to 19th May 2017. The reason why the series ran for a long time was because of the difficulty in finding voice actors, working on other videos and school life. While Legoverse was still running, BoosterCroc continued making other videos despite the lack of fame resulting from them. Such videos include toy reviews, vlogs from school and vacations. He continued making those videos even after the series was finished. A stop motion movie called "Legoverse: Aria Origins" was initially set to be released in 2017, but was halted due to difficulty in finding voice actors. A Revolutionary Discovery As a last attempt to gain recognition, BoosterCroc began to play a viral visual novel called Doki Doki Literature Club in January 12, 2018. Like most other people who played the visual novel, BoosterCroc began to have bonds with the characters, despite him being aware that they are just characters. He became longtime fan of the said visual novel and it wasn't long before he discovered a video that is related to Doki Doki Literature Club ''but in the format of Gacha Studio. Seeing that he could make his own stories using Gacha Studio, BoosterCroc instantly began to make his characters, with the first six being BoosterCroc, Bonecrusher, Master Jang and Aria Nexus (from Legoverse). Sayori and Monika (from ''Doki Doki Literature Club). ''Initially it was set to be Tumblr series, but due to Tumblr's content limit, BoosterCroc compiled his stories in one YouTube video. Thus, the very first episode of his now most well known series has begun. Gacha Videos His series was named "''Life of a School Rebel" before it was renamed and taken to a new direction later on. While taking a hiatus from 24 February 2018 to 16 March 2018, BoosterCroc began to gain media attention, as he uploaded more episodes of his now popular series, random parodies and memes in Gacha Studio, which really boosted his subscriber growth (no pun intended). The series was then renamed to "Lives of Secret Warriors" (LOSW for short) after the first season ended. Before the finale of Season 2 of "Lives of Secret Warriors", BoosterCroc released the movie: "Legoverse: Aria origins", despite the fact he knows that Legoverse is retired. BoosterCroc's channel by now is entirely revolved around his series. He also has two more channels under the names of "Bonecrusher" and "Aria Nexus", where they were both used for QnA videos and other random content respectively. Both channels were initially used to interact with the comment section. Over time, BoosterCroc also made many friends, some of which who join the series. He even divided his character name to Booster (first name) and Croc (last name). The Gachatubers in the series as of 2019 are: NeamaDoesGames, J9 DaK9, Midnight Vegas, Miraculous Channel, Itz J-third YT, RomelJay456_YT, Cure Wolfie Gacha, Sinaya and Kaura Kai, Goddess Playz, Fireflame, George Greener, Lightning Bolt 101, Jacob the Fallen Angel, Samantha Rainbows and FlareElisaGACHA Editz. Downfall and Dirt ' '''Around the middle of Season 3 of "''LOSW", which became a Gachaverse series, BoosterCroc began to see a drop in subscriber increase and views. He made a video asking for more suggestions to improve the series before it was removed. He acknowledges the 25% of the comments, which were those criticising the series or giving helpful feedback. BoosterCroc managed to incorporate the feedback of his fans into the last few episodes of Season 3, but it wasn't enough to save the series, even with one late episode reaching 1K views within a week. But shortly after the end of Season 3, a fellow Gachatuber (name not mentioned due to controversial concerns) interviewed BoosterCroc for making a review video on his series. Before the review video was deleted, only half of the feedback in it was true or otherwise helpful. A majority of the video ignored most of Booster's facts during the interview with him. As a result, the video hit BoosterCroc hard which made him fall into a deeper depression than before. The impression left him with lack of hope that his channel will be favorable again, despite a fourth season being planned. Hopes in return to form On November 1, 2018, BoosterCroc made a Gacha Life mini-movie: "The Unnamed Hero". Currently it is the second most viewed video on his channel, sitting at 79K views and giving a small increase in subscribers. From the mini-movie, BoosterCroc learnt more about the algorithm in the Gacha community. BoosterCroc began making a comic series on instagram as a non-canon "LOSW" spinoff: "LOSW: NEON". In December, BoosterCroc also made another vlog series on his vacation in Japan. He also leaked a teaser intro for the fourth season of LOSW. In 2019, the fourth season of LOSW took a new direction in story style, making many pop culture and anime references. It was a return to form as it reintroduces most of the characters from the previous seasons. Despite that, the episodes did not reach the milestone viewcount in time like those in the older series. Even the plan of the sequel to "The Unnamed Hero" being canon to the series did not help bring in new viewers nor big increase in sub count. BoosterCroc's future plans after finishing LOSW include the following and in order: #BoosterCroc: Shattered Timelines. The story is an instagram comic series with the action scenes being uploaded on his YouTube Channel. #NewGen Descendants. A story revolving around the adventures of the Warrior Descendants' new generations. Purposely it is not being put under the name of LOSW. It is now a series of mini movies due to the complex story. #A new series with some returning characters, possibly under a different genre. Activity on other media He has an instagram account where he made the Comic Series under the name of LOSW: NEON. He also uses his instagram account to talk to fans and friends. On Wattpad, he types down new chapters of an online story called Solaris War. Family Booster has two parents and a younger sister under the nickname of "Moonclaw". He also named Granny Lye in the series after his late paternal grandmother who passed on in 2012. Pets Since May 5th, 2015, Booster has a dog named Zappy '''(named after his hyperactivity). When Booster got Zappy, he was one year old. He appears as a Shiba Inu in his Gacha videos, but is actually a tri-coloured Cavalier King Charles Spaniel in real life. He was known to occasionally bark at nights, which affects Booster's concentration in schoolwork and Gacha video projects alike. Projects Legoverse The story is about Booster being teleported into the Legoverse by an unknown website. Chosen by the Jade Scorpion, he embarks on a journey to regain the freedom of the Legoverse from the clutches of Skelorai. Several main characters in the series and in order of appearance are: Jade scorpion, Master Jang, Lloyd, Owen Grady, Aria, Peter Parker, Kanan Jarrus and Skelorai/Bonecrusher. A movie was released as the finale of Legoverse on July 12th 2018. It was named "Legoverse Aria Origins" Lives of Secret Warriors '' Several characters who return from Legoverse include: Booster, Aria, Bonecrusher, Lloyd Garmadon, Owen Grady, Kanan Jarrus, Sensei Jang and the latest additions: Skelorai and Jade. Some of the Legoverse Characters were changed in appearance or personality due to the choices given in Gacha studio and the impact of the story. References used in the story include Doki Doki Literature Club, Undertale, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai!, Miraculous Ladybug, Bleach, Sonic, Yandere Simulator, Baldi's Basics and Naruto. Some of the characters from the said references are part of the series, or otherwise made cameo apperances 'Season 1 playlist description' With the Lego heroes from the Original Legoverse reprising their roles, Life of a School Rebel is a story of a carefree, rebellious, warrior in disguise attending Osahika High School. Along with the tsundere Aria, chaotic Bonecrusher and cameos of other characters in history, Booster lives his life causing trouble, escaping student council members, saving bully victims and more! But it seems that Osahika High School is hiding a dark secret. It's up for Booster and his friends to reveal their true identities as warriors and save the future of Osahika City! 'Season 2 playlist description' Two months have passed since Omega's return. As new friends and enemies appear on the scene, Booster and the descendants try to figure out who are "The Tyrant's Eye" and the "Dark Flame Master." Meanwhile, there hasn't been any Kage activity lately...what are they up to? 'Season 3 playlist description' Two weeks after the battle at the Toku village, the warrior descendants are on a mission to end the Kage once and for all. But the journey will not be easy with Blaster, the criminals and Insane Lucy in the way! -This season is marked as the downfall of LOSW, with its nonsensical plot, lack of development, unessacarily dark themes and unequal screentime for the side characters. 'Season 4 playlist description' Three months have passed since Booster defeated Omega. Over the years, the demon Skelorai who was sealed within Bonecrusher has grown stronger than before. At his sudden release, the descendants once again have to grab their weapons and rise to stop Skelorai, before he wages war on humanity. 'BoosterCroc: Shattered Timelines' '' '' The story will focus on Jacob, a fallen angel who needs the help of Booster Croc, Lego Booster, Comic Booster and Brenda croc to stop his enemy Zamasu from desrtoying all the universes and isolate one for his own. The respective enemies of the incarnations of Booster Croc will be introduced as well. '''''NewGen Desecendants: A Goddess War''' The four-part mini movie series revolves around Takashi Croc, son of Booster Croc, and his new friends: Orion Crusher, Faith Croc, Kate, Akira Kayde, Kyuka Togashi, Danny Patterson and Amber Delycan. Characters from LOSW return as well such as Queen Aria, Booster Croc, Bonecrusher, Brimstone Croc, J9, Jade, Jacob (a delinquent from LOSW who was a secret Warrior all along) and Steellock (who survived the attack by the Kage sisters and keeping a low profile until NewGen Descendants). Trivia #BoosterCroc's favourite foods are mostly from Japanese cuisines, but he also enjoys instant noodles and dishes from western cuisines. #As of April 2019, Booster stopped supporting Pepsi due to Pepsi sponsoring T-series. He also rejects Coca Cola due to sugar content as well. Currently he is considering to side with Sprite as his favourite beverage. #In real life, he is known to be good at breast stroke and freestyle swimming, but terrible at backstroke and butterfly swimming. ##His swimming ablities also partially contibute to the name Booster (a word associated with the term "fast") and Croc (an animal that could swim fast) #Booster has known how to play the piano since he was 13 until around 16. #Before Zappy, Booster has reared many pets, all of which are captured from the wild. ##Six rhinoceros beetles, released back into the wild due to moving. ##Praying mantis. Died of natural cause. #Even though Booster's trademark color is blue, it seems that his favorite color is green. ##While making his characters for Legoverse in Legoland Malaysia, he gives his Lego figure a blue outfit in reflection to his actual outfit. ##Since Gachaverse is released, Booster gave his Gacha OC a green highlight on his hair. #As stated on his Instagram, Booster made comics in his childhood which contain similar themes to his current Gacha series. But he stopped drawing comics around 2014. #Booster occasionally shows to have a strong hatred towards Cartoon Network's Teen Titans Go, Uncle Grandpa and most other modern cartoons. ##But there are some other modern cartoons Booster actually likes. Transformers Prime, Miraculous Ladybug and Steven Universe being some of many examples. #He started to take a liking on anime from random anime clips on facebook, leading to him watching the whole episodes. Below are the animes he finished watching, liked and hated. ##'Likes: 'Tsurezure Children, Danshi Koukousei No Nichijou, Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai!, Blend S, Ri:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu, Nichijou. ##'Dislikes: 'Aho Girl. '''This page was created by BoosterCroc on April 19, 2019. ' Category:Malaysian YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers